Whitewall
Whitewall is a town just outside of Whitefall , it was likely made to be a play on words of Whitefall, but references the Wall it stands before rather than the often falling snow. The Town Whitewall is slightly more accepting of outsiders than the city itself, but the local Men still dislike Elves, and have a bit of resentment for Dwarves. It hosts little defense other than it's guards and their Guard Tower. Buildings in Whitewall The Drunken Dragon - A tavern, also hosts the Thieve's Guild... Fjormund's Forge - The armorer in town Fjirmund's Forge - The weaponsmith in town Whitewall Pawnbroker - A place to sell nearly everything and buy various things Fletcher - A place to buy various hunting supplies Alf's Alchemics - A potion shop The Bronze Clock - A Dwarven Trinket shop Characters: Fjormund Name: Fjormund Fjormund is a hardy and noble sort, but he often frowns upon the value of weapons and war, he believes that weapons and armor are made for protection, not offense. He has a bit of respect for Dwarves, but hates most elves with a passion. Player: Dungeon Master Race: Human HP: 55 Class: Smith Element: Fire Level: 6 Exp Give: 100 Study 1: Warfare Spells/Skills: ''' '''Stats: *STR: 35 *AGL: 5 *CHA: 25 *INT: 10 *WIS: 10 *VIT: 30 *ARM: 28 *LUCK: 2 Equipment: *Head: N/A *Chest: Steel Plate Mail *Legs: Steel Plate Greaves *Feet: Steel Plate Boots Weapons: *1: Iron Warhammer (10) *2: Iron Shortsword (6) *3: Iron Shield (1) Fjirmund Name: Fjirmund the Weaponsmith Fjirmund is the polar opposite of his brother. Hot headed, completely racist,and believes honor lies in the sharpness of one's blade. Player: Dungeon Master Race: Human HP: 40 Class: Blacksmith Element: Thunder Level: 5 Exp Give: 110 Spells/Skills: Stats: *STR: 35 *AGL: 20 *CHA: 20 *INT: 15 *WIS: 5 *VIT: 10 *ARM: 12 *LUCK: 5 Equipment: *Head: *Chest: Mammoth-Leather Armorcoat *Legs: Wastelander Faulds *Feet: Wastelander Boots Weapons: *1: Steel Longsword *2: Promethite Crossbow (20 Basic Bolts) White(w/f)all Guard Name: Whitefall Guard The Guards of Whitefall are generally friendly, the one at the gate will warn Elves to leave as his bretheren aren't quite as forgiving as him. The guards inside of the city are very hostile towards Elves, and may attack them at the slightest provocation. To Nords they are fairly friendly and will treat them with advice and laughs. Player: Dungeon Master Race: Human HP: 150 Class: Knight Element: Ice Level: 10 Exp Give: 200 Spells/Skills: Stats: *STR: 30 *AGL: 25 *CHA: 25 *INT: 5 *WIS: 15 *VIT: 40 *ARM: 12 *LUCK: 5 Equipment: *Head: Whitefall Guard's Helm *Chest: Whitefall Guard's Cuirass *Legs: Whitefall Guard's Greaves *Feet: Whitefall Guard's Boots Weapons: *1: Steel Shortsword *2: Hunting Shortbow *3: Steel Shield Jiub of Shyren Name: Jiub Shadowtounge of Shyren Jiub is a worrysome fellow, he discriminates against no race, as he equally hates nearly all people. He is a hoarder of goods and is fairly skilled with a weapon. He will speak of how he meets his homeland but is scared to cross the waste to get to Shyren by himself. Player: Dungeon Master Race: Dark Elf HP: 90 Class: Witchunter Element: Fire Level: 10 Exp Give: 150 Spells/Skills: *Vampire's Kiss *Healight *Wyvernsneeze *Scorch Stats: *STR: 10 *AGL: 35 *CHA: 20 *INT: 20 *WIS: 25 *VIT: 40 *ARM: 11 *LUCK: 5 Equipment: *Head: Priest's Hood (+20 WIS, +10 HP) *Chest: Wastelander Coat (+2 AGL, 50% chance to resist Frost damage.) *Legs: Wastelander Faulds *Feet: Wastelander Boots Weapons: *1:Drowish Spear (2H Staff) **220 GP **Attribute: Fire **DMG: 10 **Effect: +5 to large enemies, +5 when used by Dark Elves, Black Magic does +5 damage. *2: Promethite Crossbow **100 GP **Attribute: Earth **DMG: 5 **Buff: -1 AGL **Requirements: 10 INT, 10 STR **Effect: +2-30 damage by distance. Misses if farther than 30 squares away. *3: Basic Poison **10 GP **Attribute: Earth **Effects: Does 1 damage every turn for 5 turns. Aeyofell Name: Aeyofell Aromundus Aeyofell is a humble and kind High Elf unlike most of his bretheren. He is a simple alchemist and often mends weakened soldiers. Surprisingly he seems to support the Whitefall Militia rather than the Elven Regime. Thusly the locals don't dislike him and have quite a bit less suspicions about him than they do about Jiub. Player: Dungeon Master Race: High Elf HP: 50 Class: Alchemist Element: Water Level: 3 Exp Give: 60 Spells/Skills: Stats: *STR: 5 *AGL: 15 *CHA: 25 *INT: 40 *WIS: 20 *VIT: 5 *ARM: 14 *LUCK: 5 Equipment: *Head: *Chest: Whitefall Guard's Cuirass (+10 VIT, +1 CHA) *Legs: Apprentice Robes (+2 WIS and INT) *Feet: Apprentice Boots Weapons: *1: Iron Dagger **10 GP **Attribute: Neutral **DMG: 5 **Effect: +6D if undetected *2: Frostbite Poison **20 GP **Attribute: Ice **Effects: Does 1 damage every turn for 5 turns, 50% chance to freeze target on first damage. Bthard Name: Bthard of House Dran ''' Bthard is a little bit of a jittery fellow. He sells many Dwarven artifacts in Whitewall as they are very rare among humans. He is not allowed inside the city due to his race, but the citizens and guards have a bit of respect for him thanks to his simplicity and disdain for the army. '''Player: Dungeon Master Race: Dwarf HP: 200 Class: Battlemage Element: Thunder Level: 15 Exp Give: 1500 Spells/Skills: Shock *40 GP *Attribute: Thunder *DMG: 7 *Effect: 10% chance to stun *Uses: 6 Thundercloud *65 GP *Attribute: Thunder/Water *DMG: 0-15 *Effect: Roll D6 to soak all foes must get 3 or higher, then deal 15 thunder damage. *Uses: 5 Stats: *STR: 20 *AGL: 5 *CHA: 30 *INT: 35 *WIS: 20 *VIT: 10 *ARM: 14 *LUCK: 5 Equipment: *Head: *Chest: Dwarven Chestplate *Legs: Dwarven Greaves *Feet: Dwarven Boots Weapons: *1: Dwarven Warhammer **150 GP **Attribute: Earth (Thunder and Neutral Variants) **DMG: 30 **Buff: **Effect: +5 DMG if wearing full set of Dwarven Armor *2: Dwarven Shield **300 GP **Attribute: Earth (Fire, Neutral, and Thunder variants) **DMG: 3 **Buff: +10 VIT, +10 WIS **Requirements: 70 STR **Effect: If block is sucessful, this shield completely resists Dragonbreath and Goblin weapons. Durn Name: Durn Whisperwind of Nyr Durn is a kind deep voiced man with a passion for fletching. He is secretly Half-Elf and is in love with Ygrinne. Player: Dungeon Master Race: human/Wood Elf HP: 60 Class: Ranger Element: Earth Level: 20 Exp Give: 300 Spells/Skills: Stats: *STR: 5 *AGL: 30 *CHA: 35 *INT: 10 *WIS: 20 *VIT: 5 *ARM: 16 *LUCK: 5 Equipment: *Head: Mammoth Leather Hat *Chest:Mammoth Leather Coat *Legs: Wastelander Faulds *Feet: Wastelander Faulds Weapons: *1: Elven Longbow **150 GP **Attribute: Earth **DMG: 5 (+3 for every square user is from target. +5 if user is Wood Elf **Effect: *2: Elven Arrow (101) **100 GP **Attribute: Earth **DMG: 10 **Effect: Ralof Firevein Name: Ralof Firevein Ralof Firevein is kind and simple, the classic inkeep. Player: Dungeon Master Race: Human HP: 30 Class: Inkeep Element: Ice Level: 2 Exp Give: 5 Spells/Skills: Stats: *STR: 5 *AGL: 5 *CHA: 30 *INT: 10 *WIS: 20 *VIT: 5 *ARM: 16 *LUCK: 5 Equipment: *Head: *Chest: *Legs: *Feet: Weapons: *1: Iron Dagger **10 GP **Attribute: Neutral **DMG: 5 **Effect: +6D if undetected Ygrinne Name: Ryn Ysgreld Ygrinne is a tough lady, she has killed plenty of men and seen plenty of land. She has red hair and has been prophesized to be a favorite of 'The Mother' because of her firey hair. She is rather rude and tough, but when she likes someone she can be playful and cheery. Player: Dungeon Master Race: Human HP: 150 Class: Warrior Element: Fire Level: 13 Exp Give: 200 Spells/Skills: Stats: *STR: 50 *AGL: 20 *CHA: 50 *INT: 12 *WIS: 15 *VIT: 5 *ARM: 53 *LUCK: 5 Equipment: *Head: *Chest: Knight's Chesplate *Legs: Knight's Greaves *Feet: Knight's Boots Weapons: *1: Steel Claymore (2H) **120 GP **Attribute: Neutral **DMG: 22 **Buff: **Effect: **Requirements: 20 STR, 10 AGL Barthis Name: Barthis ''' Barthis is a knight who was stripped of all titles and is now a sad drunk. '''Player: Dungeon Master Race: Human HP: 30 Class: Knight Element: Ice Level: 2 Exp Give: 5 Spells/Skills: Stats: *STR: 30 *AGL: 5 *CHA: 10 *INT: 10 *WIS: 20 *VIT: 5 *ARM: 16 *LUCK: -1 Equipment: *Head: *Chest: *Legs: *Feet: Weapons: *1: Iron Dagger **10 GP **Attribute: Neutral **DMG: 5 **Effect: +6D if undetected Nilenis Name: Nilenis the Nomad Nilenis is a proud and rude mage who is selling black magic without the Mage's Guild approval, scaring away what little buisness they get in the first place. Player: Dungeon Master Race: Dark Elf HP: 90 Class: Warlock Element: Fire Level: 10 Exp Give: 150 Spells/Skills: *Vampire's Kiss *Healight *Wyvernsneeze *Scorch *Thunderbolt *Fireball Stats: *STR: 10 *AGL: 35 *CHA: 15 *INT: 46 *WIS: 25 *VIT: 40 *ARM: 13 *LUCK: 5 Equipment: *Head: Pilgrim's Hood *Chest: Wastelander Coat (+2 AGL, 50% chance to resist Frost damage.) *Legs: Wastelander Faulds *Feet: Wastelander Boots Weapons: Drowish Spear (2H Staff) *220 GP *Attribute: Fire *DMG: 10 *Effect: +5 to large enemies, +5 when used by Dark Elves, Black Magic does +5 damage. Lexamor Name: Lexamor the Guardian Lexamor is a rather tall and angry looking Dark Elf, he is the brother and bodyguard of Nilenis and they travel the land selling spells to travellers. Player: Dungeon Master Race: Dark Elf HP: 250 Class: Warrior Element: Fire Level: 15 Exp Give: 170 Spells/Skills: Stats: *STR: 50 *AGL: 35 *CHA: 5 *INT: 20 *WIS: 5 *VIT: 40 *ARM: 52 *LUCK: 5 Equipment: *Head: Myri Helm *Chest: Myri Breastplate *Legs: Myri Greaves *Feet: Myri Boots Weapons: Drowish Spear (2H Staff) *220 GP *Attribute: Fire *DMG: 10 *Effect: +5 to large enemies, +5 when used by Dark Elves, Black Magic does +5 damage. 'Vendors' Whitewall Pawnbroker *Vendor: Jiub of Shyren *Gold Per Day: 780 *Affiliation: The Wastelanders, Shyren, Whitewall *Inventory: Jiub doesn't sell anything that the heroes would find valuable, just various rare mushrooms, statuettes, and other knick knacks that appear to have come straight from the land of Myr. However, he buys nearly any item and pays a fair price for all of them. Alf's Alchemics *Vendor: Aeyofell *Gold Per Day: 600 *Affiliation: Whitewall *Inventory: Bargain Potion of Healing *25 GP *Attribute: Neutral *Effects: Heals 5 HP Bargain Potion of Charging *50 GP *Attribute: Thunder *Effects: Charges 1 random spell Cheap Potion of Charging *75 GP *Attribute: Thunder *Effects: Charges 1 random spell twice Frostbite Poison *20 GP *Attribute: Ice *Effects: Does 1 damage every turn for 5 turns, 50% chance to freeze target on first damage. Basic Poison *10 GP *Attribute: Earth *Effects: Does 1 damage every turn for 5 turns. Trollsblood *50 GP *Attribute: Water *Effects: Does 5 damage every turn for 5 turns. Fjormund's Forge *Vendor: Fjormund *Gold Per Day: 500 *Affiliation: Whitewall, Whitefall *Inventory: Wastelander Armor *30 GP (Legs and Chest), 20 GP (Boots and Helm) *Attribute: Ice *ARM: +3 to L H and B, +6 to C *Effect: +2 AGL, 50% chance to resist Frost damage. Steel Plate Armor *40 GP (Legs and Chest), 30 GP (Boots and Helm) *Attribute: Neutral *ARM: +5 to L H and B, +11 to C *Effect: +4 VIT *Requirement: 30 STR Mage Robes *30 GP (Legs and Chest), 30 GP (Boots and Helm) *Attribute: Neutral *ARM: +1 to L H and B, +1 to C *Effect: +10 WIS, +10 INT, 20% chance to resist any elemental damage *Requirements: 20 INT Mammoth-Leather Armor *50 GP (Legs and Chest), 30 GP (Boots and Helm) *Attribute: Ice/Earth *ARM: +3 to L H and B, +8 to C *Effect: +5 AGL, Fjirmund's Forge *Vendor: Fjirmund *Gold Per Day: 759 *Affiliation: Whitewall, Whitefall *Inventory: Steel Shortsword *40 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 8 *Buff: *Effect: Steel Shield *35 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 2 *Buff: +5 ARM *Effect: Steel Mace *70 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 10 *Buff: *Effect: *Requirements: 18 STR Promethite Warhammer *85 GP *Attribute: Earth *DMG: 15 *Buff: *Effect: The Bronze Clock *Vendor: Bthard Dran *Gold Per Day: 850 *Affiliation: Whitewall, Klightmer *Inventory: Dwarven Clock *105 GP *Attribute: Thunder *Buff: +1 WIS Dwarven Gizmo *125 GP *Attribute: Thunder *Buff: +1 WIS, +1 INT Dwarven Compass *115 GP *Attribute: Thunder *Buff: +1 INT Whitewall Fletcher *Vendor: Durn Whisperwind *Gold Per Day: 700 *Affiliation: Whitewall *Inventory: Hunting Shortbow of Flames *35 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 2 (+3 Fire Damage) *Effect: +1 DMG for every square user is from target Enchanted Wooden Arrow *50 GP (35) *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: +3 (+5 of your element) *Buff: *Effect: Nordic Arrow (64) *50 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: +6 *Buff: *Effect: The Drunken Dragon *Vendor: Ralof Firevein *Gold Per Day: 600 *Affiliation: Whitewall, Whitefall, The Thieve's Guild *Inventory: Room for the night: 20 gold for 5. Nordic Chicken *5 GP *Attribute: Neutral *Effects: Heals for 1 HP Mammoth Steak *5 GP *Attribute: Ice *Effects: Heals for 10 HP Boarchop *5 GP *Attribute: Neutral *Effects: Heals for 2 HP Bargain Mead *7 GP *Attribute: Water *Effects: Heals for 1 HP, +1 STR for 1 turn. Cheap Mead *13 GP *Attribute: Water *Effects: Heals for 1 HP, +3 STR for 1 turn. Cheap Wine *20 GP *Attribute: Water *Effects: Heals for 3 HP 'Quests' Trivia *Fjormund and Fjirmund are two rival brothers, each arguing over the superiority of their craft. *The Bronze Clock is often egged. *The Fletcher is mocked by the inkeeper for it's name.